New York is Not Alone
by canibehermione
Summary: Blaine receives a disturbing text from Kurt, so he enlists in the help of some old friends to cheer him up. Starkid references galore, oneshot. Complete. Please R&R. :D :D


This is my first Klaine story. I'm a huge Potterhead/Starkid/Gleek, so I thought to combine the three. :D :D Hope you enjoy!  
A/N: Nothing belongs to me. If any of it did, nobody would know about any of it because it would not be good enough to take traction.

* * *

Blaine stepped out of the exit doors at the New York Airport. Pulling his phone out, he saw the text—the one that made him drop everything and fly to see him.

_I don't know what to do anymore. Finn and Rachel moved to a different part of the city to 'start their lives together,' and I feel so alone. I don't deserve to live._

He had texted back the one word he knew would make his boyfriend smile: _Courage. _

Blaine had been told what was going on, how his love had tried out for Broadway after completing NYADA but failed. It had happened time and time again.

After hailing a cab, Blaine put his suitcase in the trunk, grabbed his carry-on bag, and opened the cab door. He told the cab driver the address, one he knew by heart, and then sat back. He pulled his phone back out, to check if he had any more messages. The ads along the way were full of shows Blaine wanted to see—Mary Poppins, The Lion King, How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying, Chicago, Wicked—hopefully one day with his boyfriend. That wouldn't happen unless everything went according to plan.

_Chirp-chirp_. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from his old friend.

_We're here. Just tell us where to go. –J_

_I think a concert in the park would be great. And tell the guys I said thanks. It means so much to me, you coming all the way here. It must have been fun, that 13-hour drive. –B_

_What makes you think we drove? The girls didn't want to. :P –J_

_Ah. How are they, now? Are they still giving you a hard time? How's Lauren? –B_

_Oh, yes, but they're great. They miss you. And Lauren is excited to meet your 'boy toy'. –J_

_Oh, shut it. That was a stupid song anyway. I hated playing it. –B_

_Ha, alright. Well, gotta go set up! See you later dude! –J_

_See ya. –B_

By this time, Blaine's cab was through the main part of town and to the apartment building he was visiting. He thanked the cabbie, pulled his bag out of the trunk, and made his way to the door.

"Mr. Anderson!" the doorman exclaimed. He knew Blaine from his frequent stays at the apartment. "Coming for a visit, I see?"

"Yes I am, Alfred." He flashed the doorman a smile, which turned sour as he asked, "How is he?"

"He's seen better days, sir," Alfred said glumly. "But a visit from you would sure cheer him up!"

Blaine thanked him and made his way to the elevator. Setting his bags down, he pressed the floor number. While he was riding, he shot a text to his friend: _We'll be there in a few. –B_

_Thanks, we're ready. –J_

_That's totally awesome. –B_

_Of course it is. –J_

He walked through the elevator doors and down the hall. Knocking three times on the door, he wasn't sure what he'd find when the door opened.

"BLAINE!"

His boyfriend, the reason he lived, his reason for getting up every day, his reason for dropping out in the middle of an audition for the biggest play of his life (something about Harry Potter) to fly to New York flew at him and wrapped his arms around him. After kissing Blaine feverishly, the boy drew back and said two words. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Blaine answered, taking a good look at Kurt. His eyes were sunken and he looked as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Let's go for a walk." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Well, don't you want to put your stuff up first?" Kurt motioned toward his bags.

"Of course." Blaine facepalmed. "I was distracted." He leaned in for another kiss, which was taken, and then stopped abruptly as Kurt reached for the bags.

"Oo," Kurt said suddenly when he spotted the bag. "Is that a surprise for me?"

"Yes," Blaine replied, snatching the bag out of his diva's hand. "But not now." He took him by the hand. "Now we take a walk."

He lead Kurt down the hall, and into the elevator. They walked in silence, soaking up each other's company. When they reached the street, Blaine went to call a cab.

"No," Kurt stopped him. "Let's walk the whole way."

"We're going to Central Park."

"It's okay. I want to be with you." Kurt seemed very much not like himself. He seemed depressed.

"Okay," Blaine began, eager to get Kurt thinking of the good times. "Well, tell me about what you've done in your time in New York."

"You've heard that story a million times."

"Yes, but I want to hear it again."

The two walked, hand in hand, toward Central Park, chatting about their lives, about the good times, and the bad. When they arrived, Blaine heard his phone.

_Chirp-chirp._

"Oo," Kurt looked intrigued. "Who's that?" He tried to snatch Blaine's phone, but the younger boy was faster.

"Uh-uh." Blaine shook his finger. "Not for you." He looked at the phone.

_I think I just saw you. You look a lot different with your hair slicked to the side like that. You look like you have plastic hair. –L_

_Well, thanks, Lo. Aren't you just sweet. Where are you? –B_

_Down the sidewalk a ways. Turn left, and walk straight until you hear music. And btw, your boy toy is supermegafoxyawesomehot. –L_

_Aww thanks girl. Thanks for the heads up. –B_

He grabbed Kurt's hand and pointed him in the right direction. "Let's walk this way."

"Oo, look," Kurt pointed at a tree. "It's a family of squirrels. I guess they're not upset about screwing up a major audition—again."

"Kurt," Blaine turned to his boyfriend. "You have to stop thinking like that."

"It's just…I feel so alone." Kurt looked depressed as he kept his eyes on Blaine. "It's hopeless, alright?"

As if on cue, the music started. A pretty young woman with auburn hair stepped forward and began to sing.

_I've been alone  
__Surrounded by darkness  
__And I've seen how heartless  
__This world can be_

Kurt was amazed by this young woman's voice, and how deeply she could sing.

_Her hair is so red she could play Ginny in some sort of musical about Harry Potter_, he thought.

_And I've seen you crying  
__You felt like it's hopeless  
__I'll always do my best  
__To make you see_

Approximately twenty people materialized from behind trees and benches in the park. They joined in with this young woman for the chorus.

'_Cause baby you're not alone  
_'_Cause you're here with me  
__And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
_'_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
__And you know it's true.  
__It don't matter what'll come to be  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

The group surrounded Kurt, laying hands on him in support. To his surprise, Blaine joined in singing the song. He and an attractive, buff young man with light brown hair echoed the young woman.

_Now, I know it ain't easy  
__(No it ain't easy)  
__But it ain't hard tryin'  
__(It's so hard tryin')  
__Every time I see you smiling  
__And feel you so close to me_

Kurt was dragged in the circle of singers by a short, dark brown haired girl. She looked nice, and urged Kurt to join in singing. He shook his head, which made the girl pout and go over to Blaine.

_Tell me  
__That baby you're not alone  
_'_Cause you're here with me  
__And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
_'_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

Blaine was singing to him at this point, trying to coax him into joining. Kurt refused, again.

_And you know it's true  
__It don't matter what'll come to be  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine burst out of his spot in the middle of the singers. Kurt laughed as he over exaggerated his movements.

_Well, I still have trouble  
__I trip and stumble  
__Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
__I look for reasons  
__But I don't need 'em  
__All I need is to look in your eyes  
__And I realize_

During the last two lines, Blaine had grabbed Kurt, who again tried to pan him off. Blaine's puppy dog look made Kurt surrender, and he joined his boyfriend as he obnoxiously sang the last word.

Kurt made eye contact with the young woman who had started the song and the one who had tried to get him to sing.

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" he asked.

"No, you don't," they answered, amused. "Now sing!"

Smiling, Kurt joined in on the last chorus. He gave it his all. This song was making him feel better.

_Baby you're not alone  
_'_Cause you're here with me  
__And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
_'_Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
__And you know it's true  
__It don't matter what'll come to be  
__Our love is all we need to make it through_

Blaine grabbed a few of the singers and led them to the center of the circle. He grabbed both young women Kurt had talked to, the buff young man, a less buff (but still as tall) young man with hair so dark it was almost black (much like Blaine's, but longer—much longer—and not so much hair gel), and a girl with long, bushy light brown hair. Kurt laughed at their ending of the song.

'_Cause it don't matter what'll come to be  
__Our love is all we need  
__To maaaaaaake it_

The young men sang the last word by themselves and put their left hands in the middle of the mini circle.

_To maaaaaaake it_

The young women Kurt had talked to sang the words by themselves, but on a different note. One added her left hand and the other added her right hand to the middle.

_To maaaaake it_

The girl with bushy hair sang these words by herself, in a way that made them her own. He was impressed with her voice. She put her right hand on top of the others in the middle.

Blaine started singing next, adding his own right hand to the top of the ones in the middle.

_To maaaaaake it_

Kurt laughed when the mini group bent down at their knees and put their free hand to an ear, in order to hear the pitch they were singing.

_Throoooooooough_

The last note surprised Kurt, and most of the park, as it was a wonderful 4-part harmony sung by six people. The crowd (which had gathered as soon as the group started singing) applauded.

The group, who Kurt presumed Blaine was friends with, took a bow. They shoved Blaine in front, who bowed himself before grabbing Kurt to bow. After five minutes of bowing, Kurt turned to his boyfriend.

"Who the hell are they?" Kurt asked, wanting to know how Blaine knew all these people. Surely they weren't from Ohio.

"These," Blaine gestured to the group. "Are Starkids."

"Starkids?" Kurt was confused.

"They're from my old school."

"You mean, the one before Dalton?"

"No, one before that. I used to go to school that was almost exactly like Hogwarts."

"Oo!" Kurt looked excited. "Where's that?"

"It was in Michigan."

"That's awesome." Kurt smiled. He was feeling better, feeling more alive and not so depressed any more. That song really had helped a lot.

"No," the group cut in as one. "That's TOTALLY AWESOME!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! It was my first oneshot, my first Klaine fic. Please review! :D :D P.S. Extra virtual cookies to those who can figure out who the Starkids I described were. :D :D Again, Please Read and Review! Thanks in advance! :D :D


End file.
